


Helena Discovers Milk Duds

by MelynciaWrites



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Cute antics, Fluff, Helena eats, Helena is a curious little bean, Sarah is annoyed but loves her sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelynciaWrites/pseuds/MelynciaWrites
Summary: Helena finds a new favorite candy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Helena Discovers Milk Duds

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2017 to fulfill a minific prompt I received on tumblr. I made some tweaks to the fic and wanted to share it here. Although OB may not be around anymore, I still have lots of love for this fandom and wanted to share some of my love for it. Please feel free to share any feedback you have and please excuse any grammatical errors!
> 
> Minific Prompt: Helena Discovers Milk Duds

When Sarah comes home with groceries, Helena is always the first to find her hands in the bags to investigate all of the appetizing items. And today is no different. She rummages through the bags while her stomach grumbles in earnest. She needs to find something to eat quickly. She finds an apple to munch on (which isn’t her favorite, but partially enjoys). She cracks open a pack of powered donuts chow down (which she LOVES). She also nibbles on some carrots (which she hates, but Sarah says is good for her). During her search she manages to find a yellow, rectangle shaped box that’s reads “Milk Duds”. She has never seen this before. She stares in wonder. She shakes the box, and she can hear the swishing of the candy inside. She wears a small smile and stares at the box in wonderment. Her curiosity gets the best of her and she tears open the box. She swiftly pops a few pieces of the candy into her mouth. It is hard to chew, but delicious. She smiles in delight and moves to pour more of the candy straight into her mouth.

“Helena no!” Sarah shouts as she walks in on Helena. Helena stares back in confusion.

“I bought those for Fee. They are his favorite. So can you just leave them be please?” Sarah says to her while moving towards the grocery bags to unpack them. Helena bites her lip and slowly puts the box down.

“Yes sestra” Helena replies obediently. Sarah gives Helena one more look then turns her back to put some of the groceries in the fridge. Helena takes the opportunity to hurriedly snatch the box of delicious Milk Duds and run out of the kitchen.

“Helena! Get back here meathead!” 


End file.
